Obie strony
by Walet Kier
Summary: AU. John po powrocie z Iraku znajduje sobie nową pracę, dzięki której poznaje Sherlocka Holmesa - jego przeciwieństwo.
1. Prolog cz1

Były takie dni, kiedy John szczerze nienawidził swojej pracy. W ogóle nie wstawałby wtedy z łóżka, a dzwoniącym natrętnie budzikiem najchętniej cisnąłby o ścianę. Chciałby znowu mieć piętnaście lat i móc nie opuszczać domu przez cały dzień pod byle pretekstem. Niestety zaraz po okrutnym dźwięku wyrywającym go ze snu dołączał do niego kolejny, jeszcze gorszy i bardziej natarczywy - dzwonek telefonu. Przez szparę w drzwiach na podłogę w przedpokoju spadały stosy listów i poranne gazety. Trzeba wstawać. Londyn go potrzebuje.

Siedem kroków do kuchni, John robi sobię kawę. Osiem kroków do sypialni, do szafy po ubrania, John się przebiera. Na własnej skórze odkrył co ludzie nazywają zboczeniem zawodowym. Kiedy powrócił z Iraku każdego, kto liczyłby tak odległość między punktami własnego mieszkania, z całą stanowczością nazwałby wariatem. Chociaż wtedy sam pomysł zostania detektywem uznałby też za szalony.

Nigdy nie miał jakichś specjalnych umiejętności związanych z tą profesją, nie odznaczał się ponadprzeciętną bystrością, inteligencją czy dociekliwością. W gruncie rzeczy nigdy nawet nie myślał o takiej karierze. Co innego wojsko, do którego ciągnęło go już od małego. Jednak dzień, w którym bańka mydlana jego marzeń pękła musiał nadejść - kilka sekund wystarczy, a John żołnierz przeistacza się w Johna inwalidę. Potem powrót do ojczyzny, gdzie spłonęły za nim wszystkie mosty.

Psycholog doradził mu odnowienie jakichś starych znajomości, los padł na koleżankę z liceum, bibliotekarkę. Cała inicjatywa przyniosła niewiele pożytku, mężczyzna urwał kontakt po dwóch tygodniach, pozostając tylko z coraz bardziej przytłaczającym poczuciem, że nie pasuje do tej starej-nowej rzeczywistości oraz z wiedzą na temat najnowszych trendów w czytelnictwie. Od ponad pół roku zarzucał sobie, że jeszcze nie wysłał tej kobiecie bukietu kwiatów. Dzięki jej przynudzaniu sięgnął po kryminały.

Czuł, że to nie do końca w porządku, przecież dopiero co wrócił z wojny, powinien brzydzić się krwawą brutalnością, ale jakoś nie umiał sobie poradzić z siłą, jaka go ku niej ciągnęła. Minęło trochę czasu, zanim zaakceptował tę myśl, co i tak stanowiło niewiele w porówaniu do okresu, jaki spędził na beznadziejnym przekonywaniu samego siebie, że marzenie o zawodzie detektywa nie przystoi jego wiekowi i przeszłości. Pchnięty impusem kupił odpowiednie podręczniki i poradniki, aby dzień później bić się z myślami, czy nie powinien ich zwrócić. Nie było mu łatwo wygrać także z przeczuciem, że i tak wszystko co robi, robi na marne, bo przecież nikt nie zechce kogoś takiego jak on zaangażować w jakąkolwiek sprawę. Tłumaczył sobie, że to i tak sensowniejsze niż oglądanie telewizji przez cały dzień.

Pierwszą swoją zagadkę John rozwiązał przypadkiem. Miał przy tym dużo szczęścia, ale późniejsze doświadczenie nauczyło go, że jest ono niezbędne w tej pracy. Jadąc po południu metrem usłyszał krzyki dziewczyny, rozpaczającej, że została okradziona. Twierdziła, że gdy do pociągu wchodziło kilka osób, odwróciła się, a kiedy zanurzyła w swojej torebce rękę odkryła, że nie ma w niej telefonu. Miał tam jeszcze być, gdy tłum wysiadał na stacji. Przyszły detektyw domyślił się szybko, że złodziej, czując się bezkarnie, znajduje się nadal w wagonie. Nie musiał nawet używać całej zdobytej z książek wiedzy, żeby określić, gdzie go szukać. Wykluczył wszystkich, poza trzema kobietami, z których po chwili zastanowienia wytypował jedną. Jego podejrzenia potwierdziły się, gdy, widząc, że jest obserwowana, odwróciła wzrok i wstała z miejsca, żeby przejść dalej. Nawet świadomość, że metro jest monitorowane i sprawca zostałby złapany tak czy inaczej, nie popsuła mu satysfakcji z udanej dedukcji. Po tym wydarzeniu nabrał pewności i zaczął mieć nadzieję, że może zarobić tak na życie.


	2. Prolog cz2

Nota od autora: _Nie chciałabym robić nikomu nadziei, więc uprzejmie poinformuję, że fabuły nadal nie ma (to jakby dalsza część prologu w zasadzie), a mój talent pisarski nadal jest tak samo mierny. Chciałabym tylko się wytłumaczyć, że kończenie i zaczynanie szkół (które przeżywam) nie jest ani łatwe, ani fajne, a każdy komentarz zamieszczony pod poprzednim "rozdziałem" był powodem, dla którego powstawały kolejne akapity tego tekstu, naprawdę. Komentarze to zastrzyki z czystej siedmioprocentowej motywacji, więc o nie proszę. Z góry przepraszam za ortografię (/jej brak)._

John zawsze otwierał listy i poranne gazety dopiero po śniadaniu. Dzięki tej prostej zasadzie nigdy nie pomijał tego najważniejszego posiłku, nawet, jeśli wiadomości okazywały się tak okropne, żeby stracić apetyt.

Jednak akurat tego dnia wszystko wydawało się być takie, jak powinno. Wiedział o tym już, kiedy zerknął na pierwszą stronę jednego z brukowców - skoro największy żółty nagłówek informował o zmianie fryzury nieznanego mu celebryty, to najwyraźniej nie popełniono żadnego nowego tajemniczego morderstwa, nie doszło do porwania ani spektakularnej kradzieży. Jako detektyw powinien się pewnie smucić z tego, że jedyne sprawy, które znajdzie w dzisiejszej poczcie, będą dotyczyły rozwodów i innych nudnych i małych w skali kraju zagadek. Ale John skrycie cieszył się z rozwiązywania zwykłych ludzkich problemów; dawały mu odskocznię od pościgów i strzelanin, a do tego sprawiały, że czuł, że jego praca ma sens, że jest ważna. Owszem, miło rozwiązać przypadek bogatego biznesmena, ale to nie to samo - ważne persony rzadko prosiły o pomoc i dziękowały osobiście, traktowały go tylko jak rzemieślnika, który wymienia usługę za pieniądze. Za to zaangażowanie w mniej istotne i skompilowane sprawy pozwalało na nawiązanie wielu nowych znajomości, tak ważnych w pracy detektywa. O ile na początku był to największy problem Johna, który mieszkał w Londynie od niedawna, to z czasem właśnie zdobyte zaufanie i coraz szersze grono znajomych sprawiło, że osiągnął sukces. Z niektórymi klientami spotykał się jeszcze długo po zakończeniu śledztwa, udało mu się nawet odbyć z kilkoma poznanymi w taki sposób kobietami randki.

Po przejrzeniu nagłówków gazet zwykle zabierał się za otwieranie korespondencji, żeby znaleźć sobie interesujący przypadek, zajęcie na nadchodzący dzień. Na początku zdarzało się, że nie dostawał niczego nawet przez kilka tygodni, był wtedy zmuszony rozwiązywać każdą sprawę, o której tylko został poinformowany. Musiał przyznać, że to jedna z najpoważniejszych wad tego zawodu - brak stabilności finansowej. Mimo to nie chciał podejmować żadnej pracy, która by ją zapewniła - nadal pozostawał w głębi serca żołnierzem, potrzebował adrenaliny, której nijak nie zapewniłoby mu siedzenie za biurkiem na etacie. Problem z pieniędzmi wydawał się być jednak tymczasowo zażegnany. Wraz z rosnącym doświadczeniem stał się na tyle popularny, że dostawał o wiele więcej zagadek, niż mógł rozwikłać.

Patrząc na piętrzący się na stoliku do kawy stos listów, John poczuł, jak zalewa go niespodziewana fala dumy. Uzyskał swój obecny status poprzez ciężką pracę. Nie był urodzonym geniuszem, a mimo wszystko udało mu się osiągnąć pewien sukces.

Wiedział, że nie może pozwolić sobie popaść w zbytni samozachwyt, więc na wszelki wypadek zerwał się z fotela i sięgnął po niedawno kupioną książkę, "Sztuka dedukcji". Uznał tym samym, że chwilowy odpoczynek od praktyki, a przejście do poszerzania wiedzy czysto teoretycznej dobrze mu zrobi. Z lekkimi wyrzutami sumienia (jeden z listów zsunął się właśnie na podłogę, chwilę później kilka kolejnych wylądowało zaraz obok) wyciągnął nogi i z filiżanką gorącego Earl Greya zagłębił się w lekturze.


End file.
